


A Song of Fire Storm

by elcapitan_rogers



Series: Romanogers AU [14]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Loss of Limbs, Mirrorverse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: A Game of Thrones AUSteve Rogers was the Heir to the Iron Throne of Westeros. He recently received a gift from Braavos, only it was unfold to be a greater plan of the Dynasty before his to take their throne back.





	1. War of Dragon and Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a mirrorverse so expect all the worst thing that would happen to the characters. Please read all the tag and warning before reading each chapter. If you don't have stomach for blood, torture, violent, rape, please stay clear of this story.
> 
> I WARN YOU

The ruling house of Romanov once ruled the kingdom of Westeros for almost a millennia. They considered themselves one of the most holy bloodline descended from the God himself. They were originated from the land beyond the sea, the old kingdom of Valyria and since the fall of Valyria, they escaped the Doom to Westeros.   
  


But they weren't the only one who was able to escape. House Rogers from the Phoenix island, the only family who could control the phoenix, the only group of Valyrians who didn’t ride dragons but instead rode a giant fire bird. Their home island were destroyed at the same time as the mainland Valyria.   
  


The two families joined force in finding new homeland. The Romanov bore the black dragon sigil on the yellow flag while House Rogers bore the red phoenix sigil on a blue flag. They crossed the sea with their five dragons and seven phoenixes flying above the fleet. The sight that would make any clever leader in the known world cowered in fear. The two families were able to secure the last remaining dragon and phoenix eggs into ten crates, enough that they will have dragons for a thousand years.   
  


But they sailed east unlike House Targaryen who conquered Westeros, and find new homeland. They settled a town near Astapor for over 300 years before the three prominent city of Slaver’s bay felt like their presence would become a threat.   
  


They joined force and flushed the Valyrians out of their land, making the Rogers and the Romanov to leave their city and headed further east, passed Qarth and into the Jade Sea where they found lands fertile enough to settle down but they were forced to leave by the native tribe again after 200 hundred years.    
  


When Niklaus, head of House Romanov, heard that Westeros had fallen due to the invasion of White Walker and cruel winter. Many great houses were destroys in the attempt to push the white walkers back beyond the wall. Even Daenerys Targaryen and her descendants tried to hold the White Walkers for over two centuries and her army tried her best to stop but three dragons weren’t enough and winter was harder and longer than anyone could remember.   
  


The two houses of old Valyrian set sail to Westeros. They made landed at Karhold where the army rode north by horses but the Lords rode on the back of their dragons and phoenixes, wielding Valyrian blades and rained down fire on the last remaining horde of White Walkers. Niklaus slashed his sword ‘Ice Fire’ at the Night’s King, cutting of his head and ended the ancient terror.   
  


Westeros was on the verge of falling. Many great lords were slain in combat. The westerosi gave the Iron Throne to Niklaus and crowned him king. The new king had abundant tasks to fulfill and the top two priorities were rebuild the kingdom back to its glorious day.    
  


The second task was the hardest one. He had to pick a House to rule each region and Lord Rogers, the Hand of the King, advised he should pick the greatest commanders on the field who were fighting with everything they had until the help from the Romanov and the Rogers arrived.   
  


He named Lord Audhumla of House Æsir to be Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Lord Paramount of Westerlands. House of Æsir was one of the great house of Old Valyria, serving under the Rogers on Phoenix islands. Their family could also control the phoenix and King Niklaus allowed the Æsir to process the phoenix like the Rogers.

 

House Stark of Winterfell, Lord Paramount and Warden of the North, was the last remaining great house of Westeros while the rest fall during the Winter War. The King let them keep their ancestral seat and title. Lord Arno Stark joined force with the cavalry troop of the Rogers and swept across the east bank of battlefield as Edmund Rogers and his family rained down fire from sky. House Stark lately known as the master engineering.

 

Lord Marcus Banner was named Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Trident. House Banner was a loyal bannerman to House Tully and fought side by side with the Romanov and the Rogers at the wall where Marcus tossed back 'Ice Fire' back to King Niklaus and helped slain the Night's king.   
  


Otto von Doom named Lord of Iron Islands and the Pyke. While in the south, the King named House Wakanda as the new Lord of Sunspear and Prince of Dorne. Lord Shostakov named Lord Paramount of Stormlands and taking his seat at Storm’s End.    
  


Last but not least, House Rogers named Lord of Highgarden and the Eyrie as the old ruling house of both lands were destroyed during the war. Considering the king's most trusted friend, Lord Edmund Rogers, first of his name, was granted the unbreachable fortress and the most fertile land. The head of House Rogers sent his first born to rule the Vale.   
  


Lord Edmund was a skilled warrior and a master strategist, the most powerful ally the king ever had. As long as he had the Rogers with them, everyone will fear of the Romanov. In the battlefield, they always saw the dragons and the phoenix sigil together.    
  


As the Lord of Highgarden, Lord Paramount of the Reach, Warden of the South, Lord Edmund sometime named the Hand of the King. The king always seek advice from Edmund and the Lord of Highgarden always at the king’s side whenever he called from him.    
  


The king was also kind and generous. He granted the wildings the right to choose to stay in Westeros or go beyond the wall. For the free folks who choose the leave the kingdom, he granted them pardon to travel across the country and came back inside the wall when the winter was too hard. For those who chose to stay, he granted them a land in Castle of Last Hearth to settle down and had the wildings picked their own leaders. He only asked them to swear that when the time comes, the king will call upon them to fight and protect the kingdom from invaders.   
  


* * *

 

People believed the Romanov to be the benevolent rulers. They were unlike any other dragon lords who previously ruled the land. They spent the first 200 years of their ruling to rebuild the kingdom as the winter end shortly after the battle against the White Walkers.    
Westeros was once back to it glorious state and life resumed as everyone prayed for eternal summer. With the powerful army and old Valyrian wisdom and their dragons, the Romanov Kings never face any challenges from the people. They were worshipped as god of Dragons as fire couldn’t harm them. Some tales even said they could transform into the dragon itself.    
  


The Rogers was always loyal to the Romanov. They never once betray the King and his family even they had all the power to do so. They served the King with honor and dignity.   
  


The Romanov ruled the kingdom for almost 700 years. During their reign, Westerosi only encountered short winter for 9 times. It was a bless that the land never had before.   
  


But all good thing came to an end, The fall of the Romanov started when King Vladimir II ordered a double in taxes from the commoners and each Lord must provide men for the Royal army. Taxes he collected was used to pay for countless Tourney and extravagant feast and festival. It wasn’t until the land was on the verge of riot during King Andrei, the last dragon king’s reign.

  
Andrei had the Lords who couldn’t supply the royal army with their men and food beheaded. The commoners who couldn’t pay taxes got imprisoned or worse, sold into slavery.

  
This madness didn’t stop even with the Rogers, an old ally and loyal friend, warned the king of this matter. Andrei fed Lord Leopold Rogers, Hand of the King, to his dragon, Sunfyre, after Lord of Highgarden asked to postpone his tribute to the Crown as they was currently at war with a fleet of pirates who invading Shield Islands and The Reach’s coast. That was the spark of the Rogers Rebellion with Matthew Rogers, son of Lord Leopold leading the seven united army and went to war with the Romanov and their supporters. Matthew slain Andrei along with his dragon by stabbing his father’s sword, Phoenix Fire, into the King’s heart while riding his red Phoenix, Icarus.

  
Phoenix Fire was no ordinary Valyrian sword. It forged from metal from the heart of the fallen star when it descended from the sky on Phoenix Islands. Stronger, sharper than any Valyrian sword, one of a kind, that had red and gold handle with a Phoenix head pommel. It proved its legendary quality as Matthew thrust the sword into the dragon’s heart.

  
After the King’s fall, the remaining members of House Romanov left King’s Landing before Rogers’ army reached the city. They knew their forces and dragons couldn’t hold the Rogers for long and it was best if they left the kingdom while still had army and dragons intact.

  
They sailed east again but the Phoenix army followed them from the sky. Six fire birds burned half of the Romanov fleet before they could make a narrow escape into the Smoking Sea, hidden there for three days to make sure the phoenix riders went back to Westeros.   
That was the last time anyone heard about the Romanov.

  
Matthew Rogers was crowned as the new king and marked the beginning of new dynasty. The Rogers was the real benevolent rulers as they all were just and honored man. Every little Rogers boy and girl were taught with history of Westeros and how to rule as a good king or queen by learning from what happened in the past. They were taught to be good to the people and served the people by making their life better.

  
And the Rogers Kings never failed their people once.

  
After the war, Matthew reorganized the laws including the Night Watch. The King will stay in King’s Landing now so he had his first born ruled Highgarden and the second son seated at the Eyrie. The King also gave the heir to the Throne, Dragonsbane, the newest sword that was forged after King Matthew won the war as a token for the king’s victory. It was later became a sword for the heir to the throne. A Valyrian blade forged in a controversial method result in making the blade milky white.

  
His second son was given Stormbringer, a Valyrian sword forged on the day of the horrible storm back on Phoenix Island. While King Matthew’s younger brother, Aaron, Lord of Dragonstone, became Hand of the King and was given Red Death, a Valyrian longsword, with later passed down to his children and also the seat at Dragonstone.

  
The last Valyrian sword of the Rogers’ heirloom was Hollow Soul, a great sword used for beheaded all the Romanov generals who refused to bent their knee to the new king and swore allegiance the the crown. The King beheaded Lord of Stromend and his family by himself as an honor for the highborn family. 

  
After the beheading was done, the blade turned red and the king ordered to lock it up in the Red Keep and ordered for it to be used only for beheaded noble lords. 

 

Now that the seat at Storm’s End was empty. The King appointed his most trusted friend, Lord Ernest Barnes, as Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and giving Strom End as a seat of  his family.

  
Once in awhile, they will encounter an invading army of the Romanov from the East. The King’s spies reported that the Romanov had two bases, one was Bravos and another one was somewhere in the Slaver’s Bay area. They rode the dragon but met with a bigger troop of phoenix rider and forced them to retreat after a short battle.

  
After the first wave of attack, the King ordered to build the fire vault under the castle so they could kept the Phoenix eggs that hadn’t hatched yet. People who found a Phoenix egg will give it to their lords so it could be delivered to the King. His family will not short of phoenix for every youngling in the Rogers.

  
The Rogers Dynasty ruled the kingdom for thousand years and everyone was happy and prospering. But trouble was brewing in the East and only time will tell when the dragons will head back to Westeros to claim their land back once again.   



	2. The Phoenix Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Steven is here! 
> 
> Nothing gluesome or triggering.

A thousand years later, during the reign of King Joseph III, the kingdom was at peace. He took the crown when he was 35 years old and married to Lady Sarah of Tumbleton. His father died of terrible disease but the new king was more than fit to sit on the throne. Acquiring diplomatic skill in such a young age, he was sent to the Slaver Bay to negotiate with the Masters and the Iron Bank of Braavos. He also a great warrior and even better strategist, a proven commander.

A years later after he took the throne, Queen Sarah gave birth to their first child, a boy with golden hair and blue eyes. The joy was not remained for long. The meastor discovered that the prince born with terrible disease, making him a sickly boy growing up. The king ordered every maester from all over Westeros to find a way to cure his son.

Many had tried to cure the young prince but to no prevail. No ordinary cure could get rid of the disease. The prince’s symptom was getting worse when a Maester from Old Town came with Lord Leyton Hightower. Maester Erskine made him an elixir which he did not disclose of the ingredient but it magically cure Prince Steven’s illness and gave him more strength than normal human.

This great news spread across the kingdom and the maester won the favor of the king and queen, appointing him as Prince Steven’s personal mentor along with four of his closest friends.

Anthony Stark, son of Lord Howard of Winterfell. He was a genius, even forged a couple of maester's chain. Many named him the most skilled engineer in his time. He mastered engineering, construction, smithing, money and accounting. But his most notable contribution to the kingdom was the improvement of dragon wind lance Maester Qyburn invented during Queen Cersei of House Lannister's reign. He made if more effective, more deadly, with one blow it could pierce dragon hide and kill the dragon.

Bruce Banner was the only son of Lord David Banner of Riverrun. He was a shy boy since young age and buried himself with books in Riverrun castle library. He was expert in medicine, healing and alchemy. He tried to recreate Maester Erskine's elixir that gave Steve super strength. The experiment backfired and turned him to a green giant monster when he was angry. Maester Erskine tried to reverse the effect but nothing could turn the young lord back. Bruce learned how to live with the monster, turning him into one of the calmest and smartest man in the whole Westeros. 

Thor and Loki Odinson of House Æsir was the sons of Lord Odin Borson. Thor was the biggest and strongest of the four. A great warrior with even greater bravery. Lord Odin made sure his eldest son mastered every kind of weaponry and warcraft along with history and accounting. While Loki, the second son, mastered in sorcery, alchemy, astrology, and math and economics. Thor was the strength of the North but Loki was the brain of the North.

Four of them lived inside the Red Keep with the Prince, growing up alongside him, becoming his most trusted friend. Maester Erskine tutored them until Steven was at the age of eleven when one Romanov assassin infiltrated the Red Keep and got to the Prince’s quarter undetected. Maester tried to protect the young lords and ended up getting killed in front of them before one of the Kingsguard slayed the assassin. 

From then on, the young Prince developed his hatred for the Romanov. He trained hard in fighting and all kind of weaponry. If not train, he studied from dusk til dawn to accumulate all knowledge to make him the best and smartest warrior to ever walk the land. His obsession was toward the dragon and how to kill it. He promised to himself, he will make the Romanov paid for what they did.

  
The hatred only fueled more when it came his fifteen name day. The king threw a huge feast in celebrating his son. Many Lords and Lady travelled across the land to joined this grandest of party and gave the young Prince glorious gift. Some Lord even brought their daughter along in hope to make any ties with the royal family, wishing their daughter would be the next queen. Of course the Prince had little conversation with them all but not making any useful friendship. He only interested to stay with his small group of friends and James Barnes, his cousin from Stormlands.

Only one young lady caught his eyes with her beauty and grace. The young lady from the Reach who had dark brown hair and eyes, with bright red lips. Lady Margaret ‘Peggy’ Carter, daughter of Lord Harrison and Lady Amanda Carter. The king and queen were pleased to see the two making acquaintance. 

All went well until the toasting ceremony when an assassin stabbed the queen from the back with Valyrian blade dagger with dragon bone handle. At the moment everyone knew who sent this assassin but before anyone could react, the young Prince Steven took a sword from the Kingsguard and slain the killer by himself.

Queen Sarah bled out in her son’s arms. And the Prince vowed he will hunt every last Romanov down. Everyone heard it. Everyone saw it in his eyes, the fire and bloodlust no one ever seen before. At that moment, Joseph feared this would turn his son into something he didn’t expect.

The cruel boy whose focused solely on vengeance.

Lord Howard suggested to the King he should send Steve to Highgarden to take his rightful seat of the heir to the throne and continues his study with the Maesters. Joseph agreed to this. He asked the four young lords to accompany his son and stayed by Steve’s side as his advisor.

After the Queen’s funeral, five of them, along with 300 soldiers traveled Southwest to the Reach. Ser Phillip Coulson, commander of Highgarden greeted the Prince and his friends. The King had left the commander a specific order, to help Steve rule the Reach and protect the only heir to the throne.

 

* * *

 

Prince Steve proved himself to be every bit as benevolent as his ancestor. The Reach under his rule had prospered far beyond those before him. With the help of Tony, Bruce, and Loki, they managed to improve the irrigation system, the mechanic of economy, and the storage of grains and dried meat. While Thor helped the Prince with the army and training.

The Prince always traveled within his land to visit his people and solved their problems. He was loved by everyone. It seemed to people close to the prince, that he may forget about the vengeance and at least find some peace while working hard for the people of the Reach.

But war was inevitable as long as the Romanov remained. When Prince Steven was 17 years old, the war had come and the Prince was summoned back to Red Keep. Raven from Braavos said that the Romanov had set sail for King’s Landing with three dragons.

The King ordered every castle to man the wall with soldiers and dragon wind lance. Black steel arrows were distributed to every castle along the shoreline and along the part to King’s Landing. Steve volunteered to lead the vanguard with a band of phoenix riders. 

“Father, let me avenge my mother, your queen.” Steve asked.

Even Joseph wanted to say no but he gave permission to the Prince anyway before handing the most important ancestral sword to Steve.

“This is Phoenix Fire. The sword King Matthew used to slay King Andrei and his dragon.”

Steve took the sword and headed out the his friends. Thor and Loki will accompany him with the vanguard as they could ride a phoenix. They were the blood of Old Valyrian from Phoenix island. 

“Tony, I need you down here, distracting and keep the dragon out of the city with your wind lance.” Steve ordered. “Bruce, you will tend to the wounded and make sure the supply of smoke bomb and dragon dust aren’t run out.”

“Yes, my Prince.” The two young lords nodded and went to their position.

The band of Phoenix Riders took off from Red Keep and headed North to intercept the dragons before they reached the land. Steve, Thor, Loki, and James didn’t expect to meet with a fully grown blue dragon and two smaller red dragons when the enemy thrust through the cloud and flanked them.

“Take cover in those cloud!” Steve shouted. “James, when you lose them, go back to King’s Landing and tell Tony and Bruce to prepare.”

“You got it!” His cousin shouted back before they all headed to the thick cloud.

Bluefyre, Steve’s phoenix reborn from ashes a year ago and it wasn’t fully grown. It might be at disadvantage by size but the speed and agility made them maneuvered easier. 

The dragons followed them but one was ambushed by Thor and Loki. The other two chased after Steve into the land and was met black arrows strom from Tony’s battalion. The smaller dragon got hit in many vital area, allowing Prince Steve a chance to finish off both rider and dragon. The Prince threw his enemy down from the sky and thrust his father’s sword into the dragon skull.

The Prince jumped on Bluefyre’s back as the dragon fell to the ground, continuing his chase on the last remaining rider, presumably the leader of the Romanov army. He chase the big blue dragon up to Cape near Duskendale. He made a daring move jumping off his phoenix and onto the dragon’s back, killing the Romanov leader but the dragon threw him off after that. Bluefyre was able to catch its master in time or it would be a tragedy of Westeros.

Steve kept on his pursuit, wanting nothing but the end of all his enemy. The Prince flew close enough to deliver final blow to the heart, immediately killed the last remaining dragon. It fell onto the land which forever knew as Dragon’s fall Cape. 

The Prince returned to King’s Landing, victorious. Joseph welcomed his son and showered him with praised and gift.

 

“Let it be know from now on. Prince Steven of House Rogers, _Dragon Slayer_ and Heir to the Throne. This is Dragonsbane, Valyrian steel sword of our ancestor, giving to the heir to the throne, along with Sunshard, a prince’s dagger.”

 

The King also appointed the Prince officially as Lord of Highgarden and Lord Paramount of the Reach at the age of 17. He will oversee and learn how to rule the land on his own for the first time. The king also gave his son a priceless Valyrian steel armor, one of the two from the Rogers’ hairloom. Steve was beyond thrilled to be honored like this.

But there was one last thing he needed to do before he went back to Highgarden.

 

* * *

 

 

The prince ordered that the blue dragon will be sent to his palace in Highgarden while the other one he slain will be sent to the Old Town for future study. He granted the one that Thor slain to his friend so it could be a trophy of House Æsir. 

He told Thor and Loki of his plan for the body of the Romanov Leader, later identified by General Fury as Nicolas Romanov. Steve was beyond elated that he finally got to kill a family member of his enemy. 

Bluefyre took the body of Nicolas into its claw and the three Phoenix Riders flew from King’s Landing to Braavos where the Romanov took exile there. The three warriors wore their full armor, coupling with the fire birds and shining Valyrian swords was enough to create fear.

They landed in the middle of the biggest square in the city of Braavos. People screamed in fear because they never saw Phoenixes with their own eyes before. Steve got off Bluefyre’s back as the bird dropped Nicolas’ dead body in front of everyone.

“People of Braavos, do not fear us. We mean you no harm.” Steve spoke up, his voice calm and captivated. “We simply came here to deliver the body of Nicolas Romanov!”

People around them murmured to one another. Thor and Loki stayed sharp while Steve continued to deliver his message. 

“We came here to warn the Romanov to stay in exile and live peacefully here where they can have a life and continue their bloodline. But if they refuse to heed these words and invade Westeros again, I swear to all the god I will hunt every single one down and killed them. Just like I kill this bastard!”

Steve kicked Nicolas’ body so it lied on its back before he did another humiliation, pissing on the face of the defeated. He laughed, looking around to see if he could flush more of them out but everyone went still and silent.

The price stepped on the body of the dead man and climbing on top of Bluefyre. They left as quickly as they came.

In the shadow of the building, a girl watched as her brother was humiliated. But she couldn’t do anything to defend his honor. 

All she could do was vow to kill Prince Steven of House Rogers and take back the Iron Throne for her family.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
They returned to Highgarden where people celebrated the arrival of their heroes who defended the realm. They wanted to hold seven day seven night feast in the Prince honor but he only allowed two days celebration because there was so much work to be done.

The threat of the Romanov was gone for now. Steve knew it in his heart that one day they will come back again.

“Send raven to General Fury. I need to know that he was the last of the Romanov or if there’s anyone else.” Steve said to the Maester of Highgarden.

“Yes, my prince.”

The Maester walked away. Two soldiers walked toward Steve.

“Prince Steven, the remain of the blue dragon is here.” 

“Good, They can begin to skin its hide and send what is left to Old Town. I need its hide for my new armor.”

Skilled leathermen skinned off the dragon hide for the prince. It was a great task but they can finish it within three days and fashioned it to fit his new Valyrian armor. The Prince was pleased with the work and rewarded the craftsmen gold for their service. 

After everything settled in, Prince Steven began his rule in the Reach with the counsel of his four friends, Ser Phillip Coulson, and Lord Chester Phillips of Ashford, an old friend of his family. The Prince had so much to learn and he was always eager and wasn’t afraid to get his hand dirty, joining the farmers in the field and learned more about their lives. He sailed with the fisherman and fight alongside his soldiers against the pirates.

The Prince quickly earned respect and love from his own people. 

  
  


* * *

 

A month after Prince Steven’s victory over the Romanov, the King summoned his son to King’s Landing. Steve had a sinking feeling and it was proved to be true. The Prince was brought to the small council where he learned a shocking news.

“Steven, as the small council advice me, I will take a new wife and she will be my new queen. The Maester said I still can produce more heir. And it will be good for the security of the kingdom.”

“What threat is there? The Romanov’s main line is gone, father.” Steve countered. “There will be no contest from them in a hundred year at least.”

“You are still my heir to the throne.”

“I am not concerned about that matter, father.” Steve said, voice stern, before turned to the rest of small council.” I would like to speak with the king in private.”

No one dared to question the Prince. Joseph gave them a nod and everyone hurried out. Once the door close behind them, Steve began to speak.

“Don’t do this father. You can do whatever you want with her, I do not care. But please, don’t make her a queen and insult mother’s memory.”

Joseph went quiet for a moment before he spoke.

“I love your mother. I really do. You might think that this is an insult but it is not. Lady Ophelia is every bit of high born as your mother.” 

“At least pick a Valyrian-blood father.”

“She can help us strengthen the tie with the ironborns.”

Steve sighed. “Don’t make her a queen. You can keep her as your mistress. If I die, you can name her your queen and make her son an heir to the throne. But as long as I live, and if you do not wish to have civil war between both brothers. Don’t make her a queen.”

Joseph heeded his son’s word and realized that it could cause more trouble than benefit the kingdom.

 

“Lady Ophelia will not be the queen and any children I have with her will have no right to the throne until the day you die.” Joseph said. “So it shall be written, so it shall be done.”

 

He rang a bell and one of the Kingsguard came in.

 

“Your highness.”

“Summoned the scribe and the rest of small council and Ser Thaddeus for me.”

“As you wish, my king.”

 

Joseph signed the order in front of everyone. The member of small council also signed their name as a witness and the order will be kept with the Kingsguard until the day of Prince Steven’s death. The King ordered everyone to swear it to the old gods and the news, they will not breath a word of this to anyone.

Lady Ophelia Sarkissian of Hammerhorn, cousin of Victor von Doom, Lord of Iron Islands, came to the court and stayed in King’s Landing. 

The Prince welcomed his stepmother but he didn’t stay long and headed back to Highgarden. From then on, everyone rarely seen Steve set foot in the capital unless he was summoned by the King.

  
He didn’t want the memory of his mother replaced someone else.   



	3. A Gift from Braavos

_**Seven years later** _

“Prince Steven, welcome home!”  
“Thank the Gods, you have returned!”

Steve just arrived at Highgarden and people warmly welcomed him home. He travelled North for four months and left the Reach in the hand of Lord Chester Phillips. Father needed him to visit Castle Black to have a discussion with Dane Whitman, Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. Tony accompanied the Prince up North so he could visit Winterfell and helped the Night’s Watch fortified the wall with brand new equipment.

It was a long journey but the Prince finally made it back to his home where the sun shone bright and green field everywhere. Steven couldn’t help but get back to work in the field with his people again.

But the King sought out his son. He ride from King’s Landing to stay in Highgarden for a month only to find his son in the Royal Orchard, dressed like commoners.

“Last time I check you are a prince.” The king stopped his horse behind Steve. “Not a farmer.”

Steve turned and smiled when he see his father. Putting down a basket in his hand,the Prince walked toward the King and bowed for his father. Joseph gave his son a hug.

“How’s your trip to the Wall, my son?”  
“Very well, father. We met a band of bandit in the Vale. I guess because there is no Prince of the Vale to take care of the land for you.”  
“I guess that is true.” Joseph admitted as he sat down at the table near by. “You will remain in Highgarden while your little brother will go to the Eyrie.”

Steve frowned. “A seven years old boy? Are you sure father?”

“He needs to start somewhere, just like you are. I will have the best maesters go with him to the Eyrie and teach him the same way they did to you. I hope he can rule as well as you did. He’s a Rogers. He will learn how to rule and serve the people before he sits on the Iron Throne.”  
“And you are sending his mother with him too?”  
“Yes, I am. Ophelia will help guide him.”  
“Oh, father, I do hope you send the man you can trust with them.”

Joseph looked at his eldest son. “What do you mean?”

“You send a son that will never be a king to rule the strongest fortress in the entire seven kingdoms, with his mom who want her son to be the next king. What do you think will happen?”

“What you want me to do, son? Send you to the Eyrie instead of Highgarden?” Joseph shot back.

“My place is here with my people. But if that’s your command, I will be the Prince of the Vale as well.”

Part of Joseph wanted Steve to rule both lands but it will leave his younger son with no place to grow up to be a man like his brother was.

“I will send Helmut and his mother to the Eyrie as I planned. But I will send Ser Brian Braddock with them as well. If they ever breathed a word about anything against the throne or you, I trust that Ser Brian and his men would slay them on my behalf.”

Steve agreed with this arrangement. Although, he still didn’t like the fact that Helmut got the Eyrie.

 

* * *

Lady Ophelia and Helmut Rogers were set to leave King’s Landing for the Eyrie under the King’s command. Ser Brian Braddock and his men will accompany them and served as their personal bodyguards.

Even Ophelia didn't’ want to leave King’s Landing and lose her position by the King’s side. But she understood that her son had to be groom and accept the Rogers’ way of raising young royalties.

Being the Prince of Eyrie wasn’t enough for Ophelia. She had a grand plan for her son and it included becoming the next King of Westeros.

The only thing standing in Helmut’s way was Prince Steven, his half brother, the true Valyrian blood, the true Phoenix blood.

She will do anything to get her son on that throne. First, she had to win the loyalty of people of the Vale. It would be hard but only time can prove where their loyalty lied.

“My Lady, we are at the Eyrie.” Ser Brian informed and she opened the window of her carriage. “We have to continue by horse.”  
“Of course. Thank you, Ser Brian.”

They prepared horses for her and Helmut. The young Prince got on the back of the horse quickly and he was eager to see the beautiful castle. Ophelia had two knights riding alongside him through the Bloody Gate.

People were waiting in line to see their new Prince of Eyrie. Among the cheering voices, there was also gossips, Ophelia overheard some people in the crowd talking about her son, comparing him to the Prince of Highgarden.

“Do you think he will be as good as Prince Steven?” One of the commoner said the his friend. “Do you think he will be interest in working for the people like his brother?”

“What do you think? He might as well not do anything because he has no chance to rule anyway so why bother.”

“I hope he is as talented as Prince of Highgarden. The Vale desperately need someone like him. Look how he improve the economy in the Reach.”

Ophelia hatred for her stepson increased and only fueled her desire to take him down so her son will be the new king.

And the only way was to kill the Crown Prince.

  
*****

After the humiliating defeat of her brother which led to his dead, Natasha promised to herself she will do better than him and she will avenge for his death. The day the Prince of Westeros dropped her brother’s body in front of everyone, she vowed she will kill him.

She was the only remaining direct bloodline of her house. By all right, she should be the head of the house but it seemed like Uncle Ivan took control of everything and became the leader himself.

The Romanov took a big loss after their last attempt. They lost three full grown dragons and three of their best warriors. Half of their army burned alive by the Phoenix Riders. They were outnumbered, they couldn’t hope to win.

All she could do was train hard and waited for her opportunity to strike. She became one of the best warrior and assassin, mastered for martial arts combat, weapon, and espionage.

But Ivan still thought she wasn’t ready.

“Uncle, when can I avenge for my brother’s death?” Natasha asked after one of the training session. “I will not let it go unanswered.”

Ivan turned from his conversation with Alexei Shostakov to see his niece.

“Your time will come, Natasha.” He replied.

“I am ready, Uncle.”

“You are soft, Natalie. You are kind. There is no way you can kill the Prince.” Ivan Romanov said. “Even a man as cruel as your brother couldn’t defeat them. What makes you think you can do it?”

Uncle Ivan, Younger brother of her father, a pegged leg man. He lost his left leg from the invasion they launched against the Rogers many years ago. He always trained her harder than anyone, trying to get rid of her kindness, hardening her by throwing her into the street of Braavos with only one knife when she was eight years old. He said if she survived for a year, he will let her come back to the Romanov hide out.

Oh she did survive but barely made it out alive. The first thing she learned was that a girl will be an easy target for everyone. They will choose a girl to prey upon so she cut her hair and stole boy clothes, dressing up and acting like one. She lied, cheated, stole, and killed her way through one year. Natasha saw to worst in human and learned the reality of the world the hard way.

The thing she remembered in her heart was that people that doesn’t trying to kill you are planning to kill you.

She never trust anyone but herself. And still her uncle believed she still had those quality he deemed weakness.

“You send a man to do a woman’s job.” Natasha replied. “When will you going to realize that we can’t win with a direct fight? We have more chance with our assassins than our army, uncle. We need to cripple them from the inside.”  
“What are you suggesting?”  
“Send me in. I can disguise and infiltrate Highgarden and kill the prince.”  
“What do you think, Alexei? Do you think she’s ready?”  
“Even if she is ready, she’s the last direct line. You shouldn’t send her. We can not risk her or the people might now rally behind us.”

Natasha’s eyes burned with anger.

“I demanded vengeance on those who killed my brother!” She said angrily. “And Alexei, you of all people should know how I feel. The Rogers beheaded your ancestors and gave your ancestral seat to another Lord.”

“I know, Natasha. I want to see them fall just like you do but we need to be more careful this time.”

The conversation was cut short because they were interrupted by one of the assassins.

“My Lord, your guests have arrived.” He informed.  
“Tell her I will be right there.” Ivan replied. “We will discuss this later. But right now, I need you and Alexei to accompany me to this meeting.”

They both nodded and followed Ivan to the main library. Inside, there was a woman wearing luxury outfits, signaling she was one of the highborns, or may be even a royalty. Natasha also noticed the boy, merely ten years old. If she not mistaken, he possessed the Rogers’ blue eyes and blond hair.

“Lady Ophelia.” Ivan greeted the woman. “Welcome to Braavos.”  
“Thank you, Lord Ivan.” The woman replied.   
“What business do you have with us?”  
“I want you to kill Prince Steven for me.”

  
*****

_**Highgarden, a month later.** _

Steve was in his study, planning the new irrigation system for wheat field south of the castle. Tony and Loki were advising him. Thor and Bruce were talking to Ser Coulson and his spies.

Then the door swung opened and the guard announced the arrival of the visitor.

"Cousin! It's been along time."  
"James! Welcome back, dear cousin.”

  
Steve got up from his chair and walked to give his beloved cousin a hug.

“How was Storm’s End?” The Prince asked.  
“I haven’t been in Storm’s End for three months now, cousin.” He replied. “Your father sent me to the Eyrie to take care of the land while your stepmother and brother went to Braavos.”  
“Father wanted them to negotiate with the Iron Bank?”  
“Nay, he sent her to ask them to stop funding for the Romanov’s campaign against us.”  
“Hmm, I doubt they would accept this offer.”   
“Yeah, they don’t.”

Steve sighed and invited his cousin to sit with him.

“Your stepmother asked me to deliver a gift from Braavos to you. A pretty, exotic little thing she found during her stay in Braavos."

  
James clapped his hand and his soldiers brought in a redheaded woman in white clothing, immediately got Steve’s attention. James smiled when he saw the Prince’s reaction.

“You like what you see?”  
"So, my cousin brought me a little gift, pretty exotic compare to the usual whore you always bring me."

  
James laughed and watched as Steve got up and walked toward the woman. The soldiers tried to get her to kneel but she resisted. Steve stopped them.

"What's your name, woman?" He asked.

The woman looked at him but didn’t reply. Steve smiled. He will have a little fun with this one for sure.

"The prince is talking to you, common!" Thor barked at her, drawing his sword.

Steve shook his head. The woman had no threat to him anyway. But everyone gathered around her.

"Don't make me ask you again." Steve warned.  
"Natasha"  
"Natasha what? Oh! She's a wildling, isn't she? Why do my cousin brought me a wilding from another side of the sea when I can find them just up North?"  
The woman growled. "I'm not a wilding, you fool."

  
Everyone, except for Bruce and Tony, draw their sword and pointed at her. The prince raised his hand to stop them from slaying her.

"Hold your sword. I'm having some fun right now." He snorted before turning back to Natasha, "What's your family name then?"  
"Natasha Romanov"  
"What?"

  
Steve got up and walked to stand close to Natasha, drawing out his Valyrian steel sword.

"I am Natasha of House Romanov, the rightful queen of Westeros. Blood of the Dragon and I am here to kill you and avenge for my brother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta all mistake is mine


	4. The Prince's Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag and possible trigger: Torture, Lost of Limbs

Steve shook his head. He knew this woman is lying. General Fury already confirmed that Nicolas was the last Romanov.

"You cannot fool me." He said. “I kill the last of you.”

“I think we can verify her claim, Steve.” Bruce spoke up. “Fire cannot harm a dragon, right?”

The Prince guards picked the woman up and dragged her to the fireplace. Steve took one of her hand and put it over the fire. He noticed how she closed her eyes but it was true as the legend said, fire cannot harm a dragon.

“So you are who you said you are.” Steve said. “And you came here to kill me but I guess you are the worst assassin in the world.”

“What do you want us to do with her, my Prince?” Ser Killian Hightower asked. He also hate the Romanov as much as the Prince. “We can publicly execute her.”

“Nay, I still have so many question to ask her. I need to know more about her operation and her mission here. I need to know how many Romanov left on this earth.”

“I will not tell you anything, false prince.” Nat spatted out.

She moved fast and broke free of the guards’ hold, disarmed them. It was all happened too quickly before anyone could notice. Blades came out of her sleeves as she lunged toward the Prince.

But his reflex was greater than she expected. Steve used his Valyrian sword to stop the blades. He grabbed her throat and pulled the weapon from her wrists. It appeared to be hidden blades made of Valyrian steel.

“Nice weapon you have here.” He said before thrown the weapon to Tony. “I never seen one like it.”

The hold he had on her throat tighten and she began to gag, crawling at his hand to make him let go. 

“Tony, I believe you can replicate the mechanic of this weapon.”

“I think so. But we don’t have Valyrian Steel anymore.”

“I want our elite army to equip with this weapon for their close range combat.”

Natasha coughed, trying to breath out air. Loki and Thor watched as her face changed color. They began to fear if Steve really going to choke a life out of her. But then the prince let go and Natasha fell to the ground. Her neck visibly had red hand print and she sucked in air.

Steve laughed the woman. “Alright, I heard your case and as a good prince as I am. I will give you what you want. You can kill me if you can kill me.”

Nat’s eyes widened. She didn’t believe that the Prince will give her this opportunity. Either he was really that great of a fighter or he was a complete arrogant fool.

“Take her to the training ground and gave her weapon back. I want this to be a fair fight. I used a Valyrian steel sword and so she will.”

Everyone walked to the training ground outside. James ordered the Prince’s Guard and Highgarden soldiers to stand in circle, creating a fighting area and prevented the Romanov girl from escaping the area. Archers also stood on the wall, ready to kill the woman if anything happened to their beloved Prince.

They didn’t wear any armor even everyone advised them to. Steve wanted it to be as fair as he could so this Natasha woman will know he slain her brother by his skill not luck or any cheap trick.

“This is not trial by combat.” The Prince decreed. “This is simply a dual to the death.” 

Natasha nodded even if she knew she will die the moment she kill him. But at least she could avenge her brother. He could rest in peace, knowing she kill the man who humiliate him.

James gave a signal and the fight began. Steve didn’t rush in. He circled around and gauged his opponent. He never fought a woman before, for god’s sake! There were two women who came close to fighting him, his mother and Peggy Carter. Sarah Rogers knew how to fight, like any woman from every Valyrian House sworn under the Rogers. Peggy Carter was his childhood friend and she loved sparring with him.

The redhead attacked him first but Steve dodged without any trouble. Her moves were ferocious, aiming only to strike him down as fast as she could. He thought her training in Braavos would make her fighting style more graceful and more elegant. Steve simply dodged and didn’t even have to swing his sword. It was so predictable than he got bored in the first five minutes.

“Fighting your brother was more fun than this.” He quipped. “Until he screamed like a girl when I stabbed him with my sword.”

Nat roared and lunged forward but the Prince quickly stepped aside and pushed her to the ground. He chuckled as he saw the assassin tried to get up. He felt like this is a sparring match, not a real fight.

He let his guard down and she saw the opening and thrust her hidden blade at his face. Steve merely dodged and got a cut on his cheek. Natasha drew the first blood. After that Steve was ore seriously in this fight. Every of his attacked was well calculated, fierce, and deadly. Natasha never seen anything like this and she now knew why Nicolas was defeated. 

He kept swing his sword at her until Natasha could take anymore hit and fell to the ground. Steve disarmed her by cutting the leather that held the blades to her wrist. His sword, Dragon’s Bane, was at her throat, ready to strike his final blow.

“Do it.” She said. “Finish it.”

He laughed. “Oh, it’s not easy like that, Romanov.” The Prince said. “You will have to live, as my prisoner here. I will make you watch me kill every last of your kin. Until there is no one left then you will have my permission to die.”

He sheathed his sword and signal the guards to take her.

“Take her to the dungeon and make sure to keep your eyes on her all the time.”

 

* * *

 

Steve took the remaining of the hidden blades. He will have Tony fix it for him. The Prince and his most trusted friends were inside his study room, discussing this matters.

“How can a Romanov assassin find her way to Westeros again?” Thor asked. “Not to mention she disguised herself as some slave girl and your stepmother brought her for you.”

Steve remained quiet and listened to his friends debating.

“My Prince, you should kill her right now and end the bloodline so they have no direct claim to the throne anymore. End this threat forever.” Ser Phillip Coulson said.

“I have to agree with Ser Coulson.” Bruce said. “If you prolong this, it’s not going to end well.”

“Can we talk about how Ophelia got this woman on her ship in the first place?” Thor diverted everyone back to his topic.

“James, did my stepmother mention anything about her?” Steve asked his cousin.

“She said she bought this girl from slave market in Braavos. The slaver claimed she’s a virgin and freshly taken from her family. She thought you might want to add her in your harlem. Maybe you can share her with your friends. She said it’s up to you because she is yours.”

“Sound like something my stepmother would do.”

“To be honest, you caught you multiple time with her handmaidens.” Tony reminded the Prince. “Maybe she want to keep you away from those lovely highborn ladies.”

“And give me a company of a lowborn instead? Well, now she turned out to be a blood of old Valyrian.”

“I think your stepmother didn’t know who she was.” Loki spoke up. “Maybe we can ask Lady Ophelia another time.”

“Or you can ask the Romanov in your dungeon right now.” James suggested. “When she was all tired and wounded, she wouldn’t resist much.”

“I highly doubt that she will give up that easily.” He agreed. “But yeah, I should interrogate her myself.”

Steve had some suspicion of his stepmother. He suspected that she has something to do with this, maybe she was the one who plan this, bring this assassin to kill him so her son would be the next King of Westeros. That woman couldn’t be trusted so as all the Ironborn before the Age of Phoenix. He warned his father but he didn’t listen. Now it was up to him to protect his father and the safety of the realm. 

“Ser Coulson, I need to speak with you.” Steve said. “All of you please leave us. Loki, Thor, I need you in the dungeon. So as you, James.”

They all bowed for the Prince and took a leave. The door shut behind Tony. 

“I need you to dispatch your best spies into the Vale. I need to them to gather every information you can on Lady Ophelia and her son.”

“My Prince?”

“I have my reason not to trust her, nor her son.”   
“I understand. I will send Melinda May in as a shadow in the Castle while Lady Barbara of House Morse from the Arbor will be the handmaiden of Lady Ophelia herself.”

“I need Ser Lance Hunter to pose as Knight of the Vale too.”

“I will see to it.” Ser Coulson promised.

Ser Coulson bowed and left the study room. Steve sat there for a little while, looking at the Valyrian steel hidden blades in his hand. The Prince was contemplating everything that had transpired. 

Natasha might be the last Romanov but there must be someone above her, someone who pulled all the strings. The real leader probably didn’t intend to send her to kill him. It was too much of a risk and any wise leader wouldn’t do it.

He needed to know why she was here aside from killing him.

 

* * *

 

Steve arrived at the dungeon half an hour later. It was heavily guarded as he ordered. Thor and Loki waited outside of her cell and discussing the method of extracting information from her.

“We thought you forget about her.” Loki spoke up when he saw Steve arrived. “I’m getting bored and have half a mind to torture her myself.”

“I’m not forgetting anything.” Steve said. “How is she?”

“Bruce wants to take a look at her wound but I thought you wouldn’t want that.” Thor said. “You might need to hurry before she lose her conscious or losing too much blood.”

Steve went inside with his Valyrian dagger. He saw the redhead woman chained to the wall. The guards must have been afraid that she might escape and put all those restraints on her. She wiggled, tried to get it out but that wasn’t going to happen.

“I believe now that I won, you will be more cooperate.” He spoke up, dragging the chair to sit in front of her. “I want some information that you can only give me the answer.”

“Who’s actually taking control of the Romanov now that your brother’s gone?”

“You think I’m going to betray my kin because you hold me in the dungeon or threaten to kill me?”

“I think you value your life more than that. And because you are not able to avenge your brother yet, you might want to live a little longer to kill me.”

She looked at him. Beautiful green eyes projected nothing but fire, a fire of will to live and she will not yield.

“I expected nothing less from a dragon.” He said. His handsome face became stoic. “But your resistance is futile. I will get the answer one way or another. And you will not like my way of getting it.”

Steve took the dagger in his hand and swiftly cut her skin on her arm open. She screamed at the sudden pain. Nothing cut like a Valyrian steel indeed. He managed to avoid the veins, careful not to make her bleed to death.

“I don’t want to admit it but I do enjoy your scream.” He said. “Just like when I plunged my sword in your brother’s heart.”

Nat split in his face and got a slap in return. Another cut happened so slowly on her other arm, as if he was intended to intensify the pain, slowly dragging his dagger into her skin.

“I hate to ruin this beautiful skin but your don’t want to talk…”

“I will not talk even you do the worst thing imaginable to me.”

Steve smirked and chopped off her left hand with one swift move, earning a long, painful scream from the assassin.

“That’s not the worst thing imaginable I can do to you.” 

That was all Steve said before he left the room. Curses and names followed him out. The guard shut the door behind him.

“No one entered this room until I say so.” He ordered the guards.

“Yes, your highness.”

Steve left the dungeon with Thor and Loki who watched him tortured the woman. Thor looked at his friend and saw how much he had change. From a boy with kind heart who would help everyone and saw the best in people turned into a cold-hearted man with one thing on his mind, revenge.

Steve’s dark side was something no one would want to see. The cruel and violence part he reserved for his enemy. Normal Steve wouldn’t do such thing to a woman but he never consider a Romanov anything else other than eliminate every single one of them.

“You two are oddly quiet.” The Prince noted.

“Well, I know Thor is quiet because he doesn’t like the way you tortured her.” Loki answered. “For me, I’m just surprise you have a stomach to do those thing to a woman.”

“Duly noted.” Steve sarcastically said. “She’s not just a woman. She’s a Romanov. And they don’t deserve any kind of sympathy from us.”

“Then why don’t you just kill her?” Thor asked. "You always want to kill a Romanov, Steve. What change your mind this time?"   


Steve didn't answer.   
  
"You want to have fun with this one, don't you?" Thor continued to press the answer from the Prince. "I can see why. She is quite exquisite and fiery and the prince likes some challenge. Westerosi Ladies are too dull for you, eh?”

“Yes, they are too dull for me. Is my answer satisfied you, Thor?”

“Steve, I am only concern about you. I don’t want to take this vengeance too far. You already took her brother’s life in revenge for your mother…”

“Since I was born, they took lives of many people I know and love. This is just the beginning of me, getting back at them. It’s not over that easily, Thor. I will keep killing them until there is no Romanov left to threaten the security of the Seven Kingdoms. I will not rest until all of them died and that is all we will discuss about this matter.”


	5. Fine Line Between Madness and Sanity

Natasha never felt anything like before. The pain she experienced right now was unlike the pain she got during her training. She never seriously injured during her mission either. 

_ But loss of limbs? _ That was a whole new story.

First day on her most important mission, she failed to kill the Prince, got herself locked up in the dungeon, and lost her left hand.

She knew she will pass out soon because excessive lost of blood. But she needed to come up with some plan if she wanted to survive.

She couldn’t sleep because of the pain and morning soon arrived. The door to her cell swung open and Prince of Highgarden stood at the doorway. In his hand was a tray of food. She could smelled truffle soup and bacon and then she realized she hadn’t eat anything since yesterday.

“Good morning, Romanov.” He greeted. “Hope you don’t mind. My schedule is a bit full today so I have to eat while interrogate you.”

“Whatever…”

“Are you ready to talk yet?” Steve asked. “There’s a doctor outside. He can treat your wounds if you gave up some name.”

Nat looked at the Prince, gauging if he speaks the truth or not. Steve clapped his hands and Bruce Banner walked in with medical kit.

“He will tend to your arms. Just give me a name. If you continued to resist, you will die because of the fever and the infection already began.”

That was the only option she had and the Prince knew. From the encounter yesterday, he must have learn about her a great deal. He was smarter than he led on.

“Come on now.”

“Ivan Romanov.” She finally gave up a name. “He’s my uncle and he led the house now.”

Steve looked up from his food. “Your uncle? But he has no right to the throne, isn’t it?”

“Yes, he has no right. Only if I die and has no heir, the claim to the throne will fall upon him.”

“I believe your base of operation is in Braavos, yes?”

She nodded.

“Alright…you did as we deal.” Steve said. “Bruce, can you see to her wounds. Make sure they are not infected.”

“Yes, my prince.”

Steve left the room immediately. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

James stayed with him in Highgarden for a little while before he had to return for Storm’s End. Before his departure, the Prince’s cousin gave him a little warning. 

“You have every mean to end this bloodshed, Steve. Kill her or let her go.” James said. “You don’t have to let this madness consume you like King Andrei, the last Dragon. Don’t become someone your ancestors killed to remove them from the Throne.”

“I know. Thank you for the advice.” Steve replied. “But I can’t do both at the moment.”

“I trust you know when it reaches the limit.”

They said farewell. Steve returned to the seating hall of Highgarden and continued his work. Many Lords from small houses came to ask the Prince for help.

“Your highness, with the recent flood, the granary of my holdfast was destroyed. I would like to ask for men and material to rebuild it before the harvest season.”

“I can spare you 50 men to build the granary and Lord Stark will see the improvement of your irrigation system. Your land is at the delta of the river, having a risk of flood every year, it would be better if we provide a countermeasure first.”

“Thank you, your highness.”

Most of the problem for today was all about agriculture. It wasn’t hard for the Prince who knew every bit of his land. But then Lord Benjamin of House Morse came into the seating hall, battered and injured.

“My Prince, I came directly from the battle to deliver you the news. The corsair of pirates from Summer Islands made land of the Arbour fortnight ago. We are outnumbered. This is the largest fleet ”

“How many men and ships do you need from me, my lord?”

“2,000 men and 200 ships from Old Town and Shield Island would be enough.”

“Thor and Loki, you will leave tomorrow with Lord Benjamin with 1,000 men from my army. 500 from the Old Town and 500 from Brightwater keep. I will send ravens to the Lords and have the army wait for you at the port of Old Town.”

“Yes, my Prince.”

“Lord Benjamin, I apologize I couldn’t join you in this battle.”

“Your army is enough my Prince. The low life pirates don’t need the Phoenix Prince to destroy them.”

Steve had Bruce tended to Lord Benjamin’s wounds and made sure he will be ready for traveling. The works for today were all done for Steve and the Prince retreated to his study room but the guards interrupted his free time.

“My prince, please forgive me for the intrusion but the prisoner wants to see you. She said she had one more information for you.”

Steve looked up from the book and frowned at the guards. The soldier sweated the moment the Prince looked at him with narrowed eyes. 

“Now she can even summoned the Prince!” He said sarcastically. “Told her to wait. I will see her when I want to see her.”

“Yes, your highness.”

They quickly left as they came in. Steve kept reading and enjoyed his free time for the first time in weeks. After that, he ordered the servant to prepare dinner for two at his quarter. The servants didn’t dare to ask who it was and quickly saw it done.

Ser Coulson accompanied the Prince go the dungeon. Steve noticed that there was no guard in front of the cell. His instinct alarmed him as he pushed the door open.

A sword swung at him and Steve used his Valyrian dagger to parry the hit. Natasha got off her restraint and killed two of his castle guards. The Prince grabbed her throat and disarmed her. She was weak and had only one hand so she was no match to him.

Steve laughed. “I would love to have you around. My life has been so dull since I killed your brother. I will let you live for a little while. Then I will make you beg me to kill you.”

He ordered Ser Coulson and a guard to hold her down on the table. He took the hand that he chopped off and place it near next to her wrist. Then a blue firebird appeared.

“This is my phoenix, Bluefyre.” Steve introduced. “You probably know that Phoenix had beneficial magical power. Its tear can heal anything. So...tell me more about the Romanov supporters and you can have your hand back.”

That was the only option she had. She had to give up names so she could carry one with her task. So she could have her hand back. She might have an opportunity to kill him.

“After the Rogers Rebellion, some of the royalist escaped King’s Landing with us.” She told. “One remarkable great house is the Shostakov.”

“Is the Iron Bank of Braavos support you in anyway to invade Westeros?”

“I don’t know about that. My uncle, Ivan always deals with them personally.”

Steve noted he will send spies to Braavos and learned more about this. Natasha was too weak and too tired to lie, the prince could tell. She didn’t have any strength left to fight.

“How many base of operation still function? And where?”

“Three. Braavos, Volantis, and Meereen.”

“Meereen? Is it a bit too far from Westeros?”

“Yes, but my father thought it would be wise if we one day want to stop pursued for the Iron Throne and settled down somewhere else.”

“I must say it is wise for him to do that but it was also stupid of him to invade Westeros.” Steve gloated. “Alright, you already gave me what I need to here.”

Steve turned to his phoenix and whispered something in a language she couldn’t recognize. She heard the Phoenix Riders had their own language to communicate with their Phoenix unlike the Dragon riders that spoke in High Valyrian with their dragon.

The blue phoenix landed next to her arm and used its tear to heal the hand that chopped off. It was like a miracle that her hand sealed back perfectly as if nothing happened.

“Guards, take her to my room and have to servants clean her up. Make sure you watch her every move. Don’t let your guard down.”

“Yes, your highness.”

Nat turned to Steve. “What are you doing?”

“You are going to have a dinner with me and we can take more about your uncle.”

 

* * *

 

 

The guards put her in chain, putting a bag over her head so she couldn’t see and forced her to walk down the small and empty hallway. Nat tried to make out the way but it was too complicated. The castle of Highgarden was big and one of the most beautiful castle in the seven kingdoms. 

The guards opened the door to the Prince’s chamber and removed the bag. She looked around, trying to adjust to the light. Then she saw how beautiful his chamber was. A high ceiling chamber with beautiful carved roses arches. In the middle of the room was a bed with its four posts made from olive trees standing in the ground. She could see there was roses grew on the tree as well. Every furniture in the room was also beautiful and delicate, priceless even. Some were made of gold and silver. 

What got her attention was the Prince’s armor. It was made of Valyrian steel and from what she heard, there were only two pieces in the world. The first one worn by King Joseph and a heirloom of the House Rogers. The second one was a reforged from the armor belonged to King Andrei, the one she currently looking at right now.

The armor had a Phoenix clutching a Dragon in its talon, signifying the conquest of the Rogers. She heard that it worn by only the dragon slayer. Then she saw the blue cloak and realized it was made from her brother’s dragonhide. 

Anger surged through her and she vowed to herself again that she will kill him in the most painful way possible.

The servants were waiting for her and prepared a hot bath for her. They took her behind the partition.

“Do not take those cuff off. It’s the Prince’s order.” One of the guards told the servants before standing with their back to the partition.

The female servants undressed her and they complimented how fair and soft her skin was. One of them poured liquid soap with aromatic scent into the water.

They cleaned her up, getting her ready for tonight’s dinner with the Prince. Natasha actually felt like a princess for the first time. The Romanov never had this kind of luxury in Essos. 

The dress they prepared for her was also beautiful. A light, baby blue dress with a bodice made of an intricate damask design, made of rich fabrics like velvet and silks. A deep V neck and backless revealed her milky skin but also suited the southern climate of the Reach. The dress also had phoenix and golden roses details embroiled. 

She felt wonderful, putting one nice clothes and jewelry.

“You looked like a princess.” One of the servants spoke up. 

She did feel like a princess.

“Your highness.” Nat heard the guards greeted Steve. 

“You two can go now. Ser Killian and Ser Jeffrey are outside.”

They bowed and quickly left then Steve appeared from the partition and looked at her from the mirror. The servants left them quickly.

“You actually look like a lady now.” He said as he walked toward her, turning her around.

She was beautiful. Uniquely beautiful in a way no Westerosi lady looked like her. Fiery and independent. It was a shame she was his enemy otherwise he would court her. His hand grabbed her chin to look at her more closely. Natasha could see fire burning in his eyes. His intention was clear and she will use it to her advantage.

“Are you hungry?” He asked. 

Nat nodded and Steve grabbed her wrist and led her to the table at the balcony. Natasha had half a mind to strangle him with the chain of the handcuff. He would easily overpowered her and she would be in a lot of trouble. She probably could escape the fight but barely. It was the Prince’s residence and it probably the second most fortified castle in the whole Westeros. 

She needed a plan and a well-planned one.

He gestured for her sit down while he told the servants to bring the food. That was the first real meal Natasha have since she arrived at Highgarden. The guards in the dungeon gave her a stall bread and water just to keep her alive.

The servants placed a plate of grilled meat, bowl of vegetable, platter of assorted cheese and freshly made bread, the finest wine from the Arbor and Dorne for her to choose. 

“This is the deer I hunted last week.” He told. “My cook is the best in Westeros, you will like what he done to the meat.”

Nat kept her mouth shut and ate the food in front of her. Everything was delicious as he claimed. Steve’s watchful eyes kept looking at her. While she was eating, she was calculating a way to kill the Prince with whatever she had on the table.

“I always like woman who enjoyed food.” He noted, interrupted her thinking. “Anyway, shall we discuss more about your uncle Ivan?”

“He’s my father’s younger brother. After my father died, he took charge of everything including raising me and my brother.” Nat replied. “He trained me and my brother, hiring tutors to educate us in politics, weaponry, and warcraft.”

“But he have no claim to the throne?”

“As I told you before, he has no right until I die.”

“Do you think it is his plan to send you and your brother to an early grave so he can have the throne to himself?”

She looked at the Prince in the eyes to see his reaction. A question like this would put some doubt in her mind about her uncle’s intention. But she trusted her uncle with her life. The man could be tough but she was her family.

He tried to break the trust between her and her uncle.

“I volunteered myself here. And he knew I’m the best chance of killing you.” 

Steve laughed at the statement. “You? Come on, you’re not even the best and you failed to kill me like six times now.”

As he continued to laugh, a knife flew from Natasha’s hand but the Prince was quick enough to dodge. The knife scratched his cheek and blood dripped down. 

“That is not nice to do this to the person who offered you food and wine.” He calmly said but his blue eyes was as cold as ice. “I suggest you keep eating and keep talking and I will let this transgression slight for the last time.”

But Natasha, being fierce and fiery as she was, jumped over the table and tackled the Prince. She managed to land a punch on his jaws but only to break her own fingers.

She realized just them. He was not human. Not normal human in any sense of word. Her normal punch would knock someone out but the Prince barely felt anything.

Natasha put that thought aside and focused on the fight. She straddled his waist and kept the attack going. The Prince was still laying on the floor but managed to grab her arms.

“I love when woman ride me like this.” He quipped. “Maybe we should try that.”

It was distracting he had to admit it. The way she dressed and her intoxicating scent made him hard. She yelled something at him before her legs wrapped around his head, trying to break his neck but he stopped her.

“I would love to do this with you too. When you are naked, in my bed, all tied up.”

“ _ Nyke jāhor ossēnagon ao! Ao se ry hen ao lentor jāhor morghūljagon ondoso zaldrīzes perzys! Nyke jāhor zālagon ao ry _ ” (I will kill you, false prince! You and all of you family will die by dragon fire! I will burn you all!)

“It’s you who will die, not me. I understand every word you said  _ Valyrīha iksos issa muñnykeā ēngos. _ ” (Valyrian is my mother tongue) Steve replied. “ _ Yn nyke emagon daor ȳzaldrīzes isse nykeā bōsa jēda _ ” (But I haven’t speak in a while. The punishment for threatened my family is death, but that was too easy).” 

He broke free from her hold and grabbed her throat. He took off her handcuff before walked toward his bed, locking her hand again to the headboard. Nat screamed for him to let her go and try to fight as much as she can.

“Are you alright, my Prince?” The guard asked from the door.

“Yes, everything is fine. I am having fun with the prisoner right now.”

She yelled at him so the Prince take a piece of silk and gagged her. He took out his Valyrian dagger and saw a flash of fear in her eyes. He grabbed her dress and with one quick strike, the beautiful dress fell off, revealing her naked body before his eyes. 

He got on bed but her legs were free and she kicked him. Steve grunted angrily and found a rope to tie her legs to the bedpost.

_ Trapped _ . Nat felt powerless for the first time in her life. She couldn’t escape this as she watched in horror when the Prince took off his clothes, revealing his perfectly muscled, almost god-like body.

“I hope you are as fierce in bed as when you are fighting.” He gloated. 

**Author's Note:**

> NO BETA sorry for any mistake.


End file.
